The Marriage Certification
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: It's short story that took place in the Dark Kingdom. One day Kunzite and Zoisite talked about the certification, which is an item of human society. And then... Only slight M rate，hope you enjoy it


**The Marriage Certification**

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** I beg your forgiveness if you find bugs on grammar, vocabulary or somewhere else…and I will be really grateful if you were so kind to tell me how to correct such mistakes~

This story took place in the Dark Kingdom, and was just a sweet, funny short page~ hope you enjoy it~~

I said Zoisite had dressed up as a girl in the US in this fiction because I have heard that Zoisite is female in American version. while that tennou is a male in Chinese version,which is same to the original Japanese version~

**The story:**

It was an ordinary day in the Dark Kingdom. Zoisite biting the shaft of his pen was busy with the thick stack of documents that Queen Beryl asked him to mark. He was given this additional work for his extremely nice handwriting.

And Zoisite was just signing a sumptuous curlicue signature on each piece of documents which were mostly similar while a warm pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes.

Zoisite could tell who the newcomer was without seeing him. His flavor was too familiar to him. So he just stood up, covered the hands with his own, and leaned against the taller man:"Kunzite-sama."

"Zoisite, it seems that you are extremely busy these days." The voice from behind whispered to the emerald-eyed tennou's ears, "Extra works from Queen Beryl-sama?" With these words, the hands on his eyes slipped down his face, his neck and finally rested around his waist, for he could turn his face to his lover.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Kunzite-sama…" A sense of uneasiness was in the boy's voice. Partially because he did desolated his beloved teacher these days since he was so busy, but the main cause to the sense was the hands rounding his waist. They made him feeling a little itch, both on his waist and in his nerve.

However, he kept explaining:"Queen Beryl-sama was imitating the human society again. This time she copied a kind of item named 'certification', which used as a sign of appertaining by humanbeings…"

He was giving a serious speech, without noticing the grin flashed in the older tennou's eyes.

"Well, Zoisite, shall we have a try of that item?" Kunzite suddenly smirked and broke the boring introduction of the word "certification", "So what about a marriage certification for you and me?"

"Er…Ah?" The delicate boy didn't expected such words.

"You mean, for you…and, and…me?" Zoisite was surprised by the words came from his used-to-be icy teacher. His face suddenly burnt and turned red, and the pink color on his face was like the afterglow. He blinked before saying:"But, Kunzite-sama, the marriage certification of human is for strait couples, while we are both…both…males."

The boy blushed when speaking, his words became a little incoherent that he seemed having lost his usual Eloquence. It was even difficult for him to speak out a complete sentence.

Such appearance of the pretty boy made his silver-haired lover's smirking much more obvious. He held the boy closer to himself, and whispered to him:"Only the human which is the most pedantic and powerless specie would be bothered by such a trivia." After a few seconds' pause, Kunzite continued:"And you have done an excellent work dressed up as a female last time when collecting energy in the United States."

"It's unfair!"Zoisite blurted out at once when he heard that, "We are both male, why should I always dressing up as a girl? In particular, that would be written on the certification!"

"Speaking of this matter, I think I could give you an irrefutable reason tonight." Kunzite kept teasing his little lover, "Zoisite, you said that certification is used as a sign of appertaining, so if we have got one, it means to announce to the whole world that," his voice became seductive, "We belong to each other, completely to each other."

"Kunzite-sama…"Zoisite was to say something, but Kunzite prevented him from saying anything with a kiss. His tongue invited Zoisite's to dance together, and of course was complied soon.

Kunzite felt the increasing heat of the one in his arm, and he also heard him moaning. He would rather like to keep on the sweet moment, but he eventually broke the kiss.

The sudden pause allowed Zoisite to breath for a while, but he was soon flooded by the feeling of loss. He rose his head to reach his teacher's lips with those of himself, but Kunzite held his chin with two fingers, and kept him from doing so.

"Zoisite, what are you doing?" Of course he knew well about the answer.

"Kunzite-sama…"The boy murmured, with ripple undulating in his emerald eyes. He tried to grip his lover's strong neck, but he was pushed onto the soft, wide sofa before he could do anything. Kunzite unbuttoned the younger tennou's uniform proficiently, and his finger stroked across his beauty's jaw line, collarbone and chest, as if he was a musician playing carefully on his lyre.

"Kun...Kunzite-sama...Please...Please..." Zoisite couldn't help moaned, as he felt like to explode.

But his beloved teacher was still teasing the delicate little creature:"'Please' what, Zoisite? Were you asking me to..."He whispered against his lover's ear:"...stop?"

Zoisite curled his legs around the older tennou's waist and groaned:"Please...release me..."he tried to grip his lover's neck, while the silver-haired man was still playing skillfully on his chest. And then...

"Please, please, TAKE ME! Kunzite-sama!" He finally blurted out, loudly and seductively in his lover's ears.

"No problem, my love."

A premonition of omen flashed in Zoisite's mind, since he had never seen so vivid expression on his icy lover's face. Well, his feeling was correct…

"Just one single exchange, Zoisite." He held the boy tight in his arms so that he wasn't able to struggle, "I am looking forward to see you in a wedding dress after we get the marriage certification." Kunzite noticed the boy pouting, so he added:"You must be surprisingly beautiful in wedding dress."

All Zoisite could do was to press a few words through his teeth:"But ONLY for YOU, Kunzite-sama!" After that, he soon melt in the heat of his silver-eyed lover's embrace.


End file.
